User talk:Samuel17/Archive
Hi,i will like to have your permission to post your image,Red X-Walker on one of my edits,please answer me Sure, if you want. (Samuel17) Hey... You used my Helios Stone as a template for your Glowing Stone, didn't you? Bah, doesn't matter. Ludicrine 18:16, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes... i had no ideas for a glowing stone and if i used a normal stone it will be like yellow stone, so i used your Helios Stone and recolour the stone and the x like shine. Mmkay. Ludicrine 19:06, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure! It sure you can help my wiki!I need help! Experimental Game...? Okay, I'll help...what is it about and how can I help? Ludicrine 00:40, January 19, 2011 (UTC) No i mean your experimental game, i can give you ideas (P.S: i posted it at your profile also so you can see i reply to you). Samuel17 01:35, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Annual You can post the picture on your user page. Anyway, just tell me the head, species, name, and colors of the enemy you want to create. I'll verify it, post it for show, and maybe do a minor edit. Make sure to use PNG format. Ludicrine 01:18, January 20, 2011 (UTC) What kind of smiley? I know 3, including fanmade. Ludicrine 01:31, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Go nuts. Ludicrine 01:49, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Miniturized wheel core Ehh, not a bad idea. If I make a template, I'll be sure to give you credit for the idea. Cheers. DMSwordsmaster- The Enemy Info Guy Wait... So you want me to make the enemy? I'm confused... Ludicrine 00:54, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Attacks I guess Annual could have three blue arrows... I'll work on that ASAP. Ludicrine 13:18, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Rename I renamed Firey to Flamey, but you still get credit for creating it. Anyway, I suck at stats. Could you ask someone else for the template? LD 15:32, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Do something! They are copying LD pet shop without his permission! HankGuideDude 16:31, February 3, 2011 (UTC) mmm... but actually LD actually did already bann him from his profile Samuel17 23:25, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Head War Vote! Please vote on this page!Head War Vote! Thank Goodness... I was just about to throw out my Estival sprite. I'll be right with you! LD 21:55, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Here you are! LD 00:19, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Go to the breedery here: User:ZoshiX/The Breedery Just Bacor not use a needle, it use a Pellet(Same as Grey X Walker).The poisoner 23:10, February 17, 2011 (UTC) It really, but I say is a Green Needle.It cannot make poison.The poisoner 11:58, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Also, I created age and he have 19 year.It supposed to very weak.The poisoner 13:28, February 19, 2011 (UTC) SR Games! Its great!I dont know what next friend...The poisoner 15:20, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I very like you.The poisoner 15:20, February 20, 2011 (UTC) What it the power of it.All person can make some feedback on Smiley Walker Adventure here.The poisoner 16:17, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I thing next enemy are Green Skull Dragon, or an enemy of grassland 3.The other choise I thing is hill country 1.The poisoner 16:17, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I maked also Zombie Games!The poisoner 16:52, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Can you continue the SR games?They very cool!The poisoner 01:41, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I want what are the next friend and his power... I thing is Green Big Smiley Walker.The poisoner 01:41, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Now, I thing you need to coninue it.The poisoner 16:42, February 27, 2011 (UTC) HELP ME!The poisoner 22:13, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Question To make user templates, LD copies templates from the Adventure Time Wiki and alters them to relate to Dan-Ball :P Oops, I shouldn't have said that... [[User:Waddle D33|'Wad']][[User Talk:Waddle D33|'dle']] 22:12, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :b.I arealdy save how-Poisonshot.The poisoner 23:44, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Ta freaking Da. Here's an unfinished template for Big Red Smiley Wheel. Enjoi. DMSwordsmaster- The Enemy Info Guy Ehh, true, I shoulda just edited the WBVF's shock. You can do it if you want. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 03:01, March 4, 2011 (UTC) <-- Animated Gif Suckas >:D Perfect. Knock yourself out. No seriously, pick up the nearest blunt object and knock yourself out with it. Bored editor is bored. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 01:59, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Comic You can post here your comic. Eh! Golden Boss Skull Snake:Can you beat me with all my friends? Poisonshot:Yes! Golden Boss Skull Snake:All my friends, protect me! Pink Skull Snake:Poison all this team! Pink Big Skull Snake:I lauch like a pelley my poison! Pink Giant Skull Snake:Same of Pink Big Skull Snake but with a pellet residue! Fireshot:You descrips me all your attack.My team, use hit and bait strategie! Ironshot:I beated all your friends! Golden Boss Skull Snake:Gold Gaz! Ironshot:Fireshot, Poisonshot, what happened! At more time, I continue it! Note This is not a poisonous pellet, is a poison that interact like a pellet. 12:31, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Strange This is a poison(not affected by gravity). 21:21, March 7, 2011 (UTC) You are agree that all user can use the picture you want Hankguidedude make? 23:58, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Reason:Is very usefull! 23:59, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I will make boss, giant, ect enemies! Note:I create also tiny enemy! Note:Note:I arealdly created a Tiny Skull Stickman!I fix it in it. 00:07, March 10, 2011 (UTC) . Is cool, your project!Just a tiny head list: . 00:26, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Done. Note that this was done using logic, so there could be some mistakes... And one more thing... make sure that the avatar is 100x100, no matter what. HankGuideDude 13:56, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :Another thing, can I adopt Blubie? HankGuideDude 22:15, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Glowy I would like to adopt Glowy. ZX (Talk) 00:15, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:RSFB But these things run away from a team, and the team doesn't attack them. At least the TBBS can shield enemies. That's pretty much their purpose. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max Check out my profile on how to add pictures and GIFs for signatures! 09:43, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Energerio Can I adopt Energerio? (ALL Credit goes to you on whatever I use him in) DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max Check out my profile on how to add pictures and GIFs for signatures! 16:56, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :D DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max Check out my profile on how to add pictures and GIFs for signatures! 20:13, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Permision You dont have permission for create my no created picture idea, and also, give the cridits to ALL user that you use ideas. 20:59, March 16, 2011 (UTC) O_o Woah. I was feeding Lust (My Red Gel Eel) and she wound up having an egg! The only candidate that could be the father is Energerio....sooo... Yea. Do you want this egg?? If not, I'll keep it. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max Check out my profile on how to add pictures and GIFs for signatures! 16:54, March 17, 2011 (UTC) SR Games I would appreciate it if you could add a link to my small game. LD 19:42, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I would also like some small credit for the egg pic. Sorry :/ LD 19:43, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Yup. Yup yup yuppity yup. I posted a link to yours anyways. LD 21:50, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes You can have the half of desert pack, not the complete desert pack.If you wand a other pet, you must echange one of you have. 17:47, March 19, 2011 (UTC) You have the groud part(water part is only for roolback). 17:57, March 19, 2011 (UTC) And also, you want to breed pet?Emerald and Sapphire is compatible, not Aquamarine. 18:04, March 19, 2011 (UTC) He arealdly make a seed!Do you want it??? The brown in the bottom is normal, most of seed have this brown to bottom. 18:14, March 19, 2011 (UTC) They cannot adopted by normal client.You need to be roolback. 22:43, March 19, 2011 (UTC) You have arealdly the seed and she now hatched.Is a female. .Samerald, your new pet, is sick!It dosen speak anything now! 15:57, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Note:Is normal that they have just 2 square, is because is more small. 15:57, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Fusion result:They color is Turqoise(More lighted Saphire color) ,Saphire have a Sleepy Box head, and Emerald have a Diamon Head, make that:A Normal Box head!(Sleepy Box + Diamond = a smaller box head! 15:57, March 20, 2011 (UTC) But you need now to sold one pet.Why you want to sold. 16:09, March 20, 2011 (UTC) You can choose the attack of pets. 16:09, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Rollback is a special tool that allows users to revert edits to the last contributor in one click. Admins automatically have this tool, and one can obtain rollback powers from being promoted by a bureaucrat. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 02:17, March 20, 2011 (UTC) But not in my pet shop.For getting this, you need to make a breed with only pet of my pet shop. 13:19, March 20, 2011 (UTC) notfunnyI thought it ws a reversed barrel roll/notfunny ~ . 14:45, March 20, 2011 (UTC) EG Game Patch Ver. 0.2 I made a new battle in my experimental game. Go check it out if you want to. LD 21:50, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Leelie I would like to adopt her, please. LD 21:52, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for buying pets from the pet shop (Ludicrine) P.S: Buy more. SR123 Talk PagePet Store16:37, March 24, 2011 (UTC) THE BYSER. IS OUT. YAY. LD 00:21, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Semiannual I'll put you on reserve. Unless an LDZX worker says he/she wants it, you can have it in a couple of days. LD 17:00, March 26, 2011 (UTC) THE PET CONTEST! Yeah, I got bored. Anyway, this is sent to all pet contributors who I am not angry with right now. I want someone to create for me a totally awesome pet with a Fairy head so that I may advertise the Breedery. Send in the entries on my talk page if you want to participate. LD 02:45, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, and you can have Semiannual. But please enter the contest. I like seeing other people's ideas. LD 21:01, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :Okay then. :( LD 21:07, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Spoiler Below More epic than North Byser set, I promise. LD 21:21, March 27, 2011 (UTC) How to create a template Read here.This is look like Caagr29 signature shop, but withoud the pics.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:52, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Next friend This will be what?Roundhead Walker?Gel Walker?Box Walker?User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 16:36, April 2, 2011 (UTC) And please make a archive.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 16:38, April 2, 2011 (UTC) About SR123 Yes, I agree with the message you posted on my talk page. SR123 was the main problem; Poisonshot only irritated Ludicrine with the Ghost templates and how users would hate him. SR123 probably ran away now, but in case he returns, we'll be waiting... ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 18:23, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Shy is gone Well, it pretty much states it in the Eel page. So yea. Not really needed on one page. :/ DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 03:45, April 4, 2011 (UTC) And SR123 need now to be banned.You can go in [[User:Poisonshot/GM|'Good Monster']] shop.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 23:58, April 4, 2011 (UTC) But if ALL eels can flee, there is no point in just sticking it in one monster article. Just put it in the eel category and call it a day. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 01:22, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Obnoxiousness When are you going to upload another patch to your SR Games? I could help or give you ideas... LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 20:08, April 5, 2011 (UTC) About your game. You can use the " " code to force the table of content not appearing in pages. I think this is useful for your SR game.Ivan247Talk Page 08:31, May 20, 2011 (UTC) GO! Read Sky Hawks (Speddos) threat on Ivan247's talk page quick! Angry Tabuu 03:28, September 10, 2011 (UTC)